


Finding His Wings

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible variation of how Starscream went from being with Skyfire to having a trine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding His Wings

Starscream led the attack personally, intent on proving the superiority of air power over the land forces Megatron had relied on so far. He hadn't learned all the designations, but his plan to bring their class into high esteem had been met with little resistance. He'd had enough prestige on his own to make it clear he would lead, and so far, it had held.

The city below them was ripe for picking after just a few strafing runs, the defenses cracking under the dedicated and directed fire of a half flight of Seekers. Starscream was all but crooning in pleasure at what he'd brought together; now Megatron would _have_ to take him seriously.

He had just a klik's notice that all his plans were about to come to an end, as his tactical display indicated rising missiles locked on to him. Trailing their path back, he knew they'd been fired by an opportunistic glitch thinking to usurp the glory for himself. That would have to be dealt with, as Starscream rolled and prepared evasive tactics. He could do this, and prove to them that he would not fall so easily from the position he had clawed for himself!

His tactical display recalibrated, taking in the sudden appearance of a Seeker on a side vector, same frame class as himself. As Starscream eliminated one missile, the new Seeker on the scene took out the second with precision worth admiring. Starscream turned his attention to the aggressor and found another tri-jet had already turned on him. He was wary, but filed it away to focus back on breaking the city open, when it was obvious the black and purple jet was not going to attack him, and that the blue and red one was handling the true problem.

`~`~`~`~`

"Skywarp and Thundercracker." He looked the pair over, identical in frame class to himself, indicating experience, as newer jets sported variations. "Tell me one reason I shouldn't believe the pair of you set that entire situation up to try and get to my good graces?"

Skywarp puffed up on the verge of an explosion, stopped short by Thundercracker glaring at him. "Way we see it, Starscream, you ought to be happy we've got frame loyalty more than class loyalty," he said instead.

Starscream let a smile twitch on his mouthplates. "Do you truly think I couldn't have handled it?" he asked in a very dangerous tone.

"Knew you would; didn't think you ought to, when the fight was going that good," Thundercracker told him lazily. "You talk big; you shoot bigger. We want in."

"Already did the research. There's plenty of our class, even some more of our frame-type, but none of the ones like us," Skywarp told him. "None of those others are gifted."

Starscream considered. There was no way in all of the galaxies he could trust the pair, yet they had many points on their side. And a solo Seeker didn't survive long. Their entire class was built on taking what they wanted. He could do worse than pull in a sonic jet and a teleporter.

"You fly with me for now," Starscream agreed. "But I call the shots!"

The pair shrugged, lazy grins on their own faces at his words.


End file.
